Fruits Basket
by Small But Annoying
Summary: If the Characters in Fruits Basket were really fruit! It's not my best, so sorry!


The "Fruits" Basket

**Intro:** Hello! This fan fic is about if the characters in Fruits Basket were really fruits! I have always wanted to know why it's called that! It has all their bio's, but a little different than there real. Remember give me a reply saying how sickish it was or how spectacular it was! Here it goes!

Characters:

Tohru is a Peach

Kyo is an Orange

Yuki is Grapes

Shigure is Pear

**Tohru's Bio**

Hi I'm Tohru!! My fruit is the PEACH. My mother, Ms. Peach, died 3 years ago and I've never for get when she had gotten chewed up. Wait… I need a moment. Then I met these different kinds of fruits. They had a weird curse! It was if I hugged one of them, they would've turned into a bottle of juice!! They are very strange, but sweet at the same time. Anyway I'm afraid of humans! They're big feet freak me out!!! I'm a senior in High School and want to go to Tropicyale University. It's the most accomplished College in the Fruit S. I have a crush on Yuki, but I have a passion for Kyo. Kyo is just such an interesting fruit! Even though he has some anger problems, he always makes me smile

Shigure is an outgoing fruit who is super hilarious without noticing. My Dad was not married to my Mom when I was born. They were engaged until they got in a BIG fight, so they canceled the wedding and I never heard from my Dad since. I don't even know if he is dead or even a gazillion air! My favorite star is Apple Cider. She is a Mom, Actress, and Singer.

**Kyo's Bio**

Hi I'm Kyo. My fruit is an ORANGE. I'm also a senior in High School. I think I'm not going to go to college because I rather slice up Yuki! I had no parents because right when I was born, I was sent to a fruition center, and put up for adoption. One day I was taken by a fruit master who gave me a curse to turn in a bottle of juice when hugged. This will never happen because I'm not like Yuki who is in love with girls. My hobbies are to make fun of Yuki, slice, and make fun of Yuki. I know a little about both of my parents. My Mom was a stay at home Mom, her name was Mrs. Orange. She was never married, but had 2 babies with her boyfriend (my Dad). One day I was reading the fruitspaper and saw my mom and this strange dude cutting a wedding cake. I knew then she was married to someone else except my dad. I was mad that I started taking slicing lessons in the forest, that's where I learned about my Dad. My Dad was a homeless person with no life. The only good part in his life was my Mom, my mysterious sister, and me. He is now married, but lives in Fruitaska where he met these weird frogs. I have no idea about my mysterious, long, lost, sister. **I have a crush on Tohru**.

**Yuki's Bio**

Hi I'm total popular Yuki! My fruit is the GRAPE. I am also a senior in High School and want to go to Fruitsville Academy. I don't know why girls fall over me so much! That's why I am kinda extra careful with my curse. My Mom had me in her basket at a very young fruit age. My dad was at work, but died that day. My Mom was too young, so she dropped me off at the Fruit Masters house. My Mom and the Fruit Master had a relationship when I was 3, but broke up. I'm still thinking about how all the girls fall over me. I thought I got them from my father, but I saw his picture and he had hairy moles all over him. Anyway I love to slice Kyo up because then he always goes to the forest and I get to know Tohru a little better. At my school there is a Yuki Club. It kinda freaks me out, but at least I'm noticed by others. All my friends are… actually I have no friends except for Tohru. Shigure is sort of like my dad only he says he is better looking, but I don't think he is better looking. I do have one sibling, but he is a normal fruit with no curse and an actual life. When I get a chance I do yoga. SHH! It's a secret!

**Shigure's Bio**

Hi I'm Shigure. I am the PEAR. I'm single and looking for a girl. Anyway back to me! I love any topic about me or books. I'm the Fruit master and is pretty serious that I am called Shigure not Girly Fruit or FM Girl. I try to cook, but always seem to use fruits in my recipes. I'm out of College and an Author. I'm working on my next book. I love salad, but not the fruit salad. I was born with my Mom and Dad. I was the only one who stayed with my parents unlike Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. My Dad was the Fruit God, so we had a pool in our backyard. My Mom was a stay at home mom. We lived in Fruit Angeles. I was homecoming king 8 times out of all my proms I ever had. As you might know I was in a relationship with Yuki's Mom, but she didn't work out, so I dumped her. I love Pear Pie, of course! I have dated 159 girls in my life so far. I care for everyone, but mostly me!

Conclusion: You guys I know that wasn't my best, but I'm not as funny as my brother! Sorry if it was lame I will do better next time. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
